


Move in with me

by Billcipher111



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nico Meats The Sides, Nico and the sides, Nico is a Dork, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Stalking, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), nico loves the sides, nico's ex is a huge ass, protective sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: (Nico meats the sides with a twist because I couldn't stop myself.)Nico Flores is the happiest man on earth.He has an amazing boyfriend who he loves very much.He loves his boyfriend's sides with all of his heart. and he would ask Thomas to marry him if it wasn't way too early in the relationship.The only thing that could dampen this for him? His abusive ex trying to get back together.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842094
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	Move in with me

Thomas and Nico had been together for a few months now and things were going wonderfully.

Neither of them wanted to rush into things, a bad taste in their mouths from previous bad relationships, but they couldn't help themselves. It was like they were a match made in heaven. They just loved each other so much. 

Their relationship was perfect. And there were almost no bumps in their relationship. Except for one. The sides.

Now, don't take this the wrong way. It wasn't the sides that were the Problem. It was how they met. But after some time, he got used to them being around. 

And now?

Nico loved the sides. He adored them. Just like he adored every part of Thomas. The problem was when he first met them.

It was late and Thomas and Nico were watching movies, mostly Disney, and Nico fell asleep on Thomas' shoulder. 

It would have been a wonderfully romantic moment until he felt something brush against his cheek. Fondly like. It was nice and he subconsciously leaned into the touch.

Then there was a quiet murmur. 

It took him a moment to realize what was wrong with that. 

From where he was laying on Thomas, there would have been no way he would have been able to reach his cheek. He was practically pinning down one of his arms and the thing that caressed his cheek was on the opposite side of his body.

And Thomas and Nico were home alone. There was more than one voice.

He felt another brush against his cheek, and this time he peaked his eyes open. And in front of him was Thomas. Except dressed like a prince. Honestly, he looked rather dashing like that with the suit and-

That wasn't Thomas. 

He was laying on Thomas.

That wasn't Thomas. 

Then who was-

He sat up with a jolt and stared straight at the other person. 

The Thomas look-a-like jumped back and looked at him, shocked. Like he was surprised to have been seen. Nico glanced back and forth between The Prince Thomas and the real Thomas. Real Thomas looked as surprised as he was. He stared in shock for a bit before realizing there were more of them. 

5 other Thomas'. 

One wearing a cardigan, one in a tie, one with a patchy hoodie, one with scales and a hat, and one with a mustache. 

"Uuuhhhhhh..." He stared, looking back and forth between the Thomas'. Not knowing what to think. That was Thomas. But that was Thomas. But that was Thomas. But he was laying on Thomas. "Uuuuhhhhh..." He felt like his brain was short-circuiting and he couldn't think. 

"Nico?..." Thomas sounded really nervous and anxious.

Nico glanced at him before looking back at the other Thomas', Almost afraid that they were going to be gone once he looked back. "Yeah..." he answered quietly.

"Can you... see them?" Nico nodded. The one in the hoodie whispered something that only Thomas seemed to be able to hear. Out of threw corners of his eye, Thomas seemed to grow more panicked at whatever hoodie said. "I-I can explain!" He insisted before stammering out an excuse, except it only came out as jumbles that he couldn't understand. 

"What?" He asked, looking between Thomas and the Prince.

"There um-" He paused, looking between a few of the others, almost as he was looking for advice. "There my... sides?" He said, with the confidence of a opossum who constantly plays dead at the drop of a pen. 

Nico blinked for a moment, before turning to look at Thomas, confused. "What??"

"There uh-" He stammered, "There my sides. They're uh... Aspects of my personality that I can visualize. And I have them help me with... Life advice and day-to-day problems and follow me around???" Thomas said, "And I... don't know how you can see them..."

Nico stared at him for a moment. "What...The fuck...???" He just stared at Thomas for a minute, and Thomas seemed to grow more and more anxious by the second. And the purple hoodie guy didn't look so hot either. They looked like they were about to have a panic attack. That wasn't good. 

"OK." Thomas looked at him. Nico took a deep breath, trying to calm himself so he could work on calming Thomas, "Ok..."

"Ok?" Thomas asked hesitantly. 

Nico nodded, "Ok." he paused, "I'm not gonna lie and say I understand any of what you just said but..." He smiled, trying to soothe Thomas' nerves. "I'm all ears."

Thomas seemed relieved and Purple hoodie looked like he was about to Pass out in relief. Thomas looked at the others. The sides. "Would you guys like to introduce yourselves?" He asked, making them all perk up.

* * *

It took a little over a month for Nico to get completely used to the sides. And he was so glad he had met them. He felt like he was constantly learning more about Thomas. And he could see a bit of each side in Thomas. They were all so amazing. And he loved all of them.

Wich was quite clear with just how much he loved Thomas. 

Thomas and Nico still had their 'alone time' to be gross and mush with each other but he made sure to save plenty of love for the sides when they popped in. He had no problem with giving affection to the sides whenever they came around, they were apart of Thomas after all.

The first time he kissed one of the sides, Roman, on the cheek, Thomas said that he felt it. Like a warm tingly feeling in his cheek. Roman couldn't talk straight /ha/ for over an hour afterward and his sash and a few strands of his hair glowed a brilliant red. 

All the sides had something cute like that.

Virgil's eyeshadow would glow and shimmer a brilliant purple color.

Logan's tie would glow a brighter blue and his eyes would shine.

Patton had light blue freckles that were shaped like little hearts that would appear and glow.

Deceits scales became a bright yellow color and seemed to shimmer in the light. 

Remus' tuft of white hair would grow a brilliant green and shine brightly. 

They were all so adorable and he felt like he was falling in love all over again every time he witnessed it.

Nico snuggled into Thomas' side while Thomas' sides surrounded them, watching the movie on the screen. Disney, of course. He just felt so happy. He hadn't felt this in love in a long long time. 

There was a small buzzing sound, making Nico look down at his phone. It was a text. He unlocked his phone and quickly glanced at the text. Almost immediately he groaned in annoyance quietly. "What is it?" Thomas asked.

"A text from someone id rather not get a text from," Nico said vaguely. He was about to turn off his phone when he got a few more texts in a row. He groaned again.

"Who is it?" Thomas asked curiously.

Virgil quickly chimed in, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to!" He insisted, "We don't want to invade your privacy or anything!"

Thomas quickly nodded, agreeing with Virgil. Remus had different plans, "Oh, I'm not too sure about that~" He purred, "I'm sure we would all would like to invade your privacy." 

The others blushed and cringed and did their best to deny while Nico laughed. "I'm sure you'd definitely like that, Re." Nico joked back. "But it's fine. It's just my ex."

The others were quiet. "Oh really? And what would he want with a beauty like you?" Roman asked, clearly jealous. They all were, even if they tried to hide it. 

Nico had to laugh, "Don't worry, Ro. I prefer you guys and Thomas over that jerk any day." Virgil visibly relaxed at that.

"What does he want?" Janus asked, examining his gloves as if he could see his nails. 

Nico showed Thomas the texts. "The ass wants to try and 'work things out' and 'give us a chance'," Nico huffed, "As if."

Thomas found at the texts. His ex, who was called ex with a few skull faces in Nico's phone, sounded like a jerk from his texts. "I don't mean to pry, but how did you two break up?" Thomas asked, curiously. 

Nico played with his phone a bit. "We... We had a fight and well..." 

"You broke up?" Logan asked.

"That would have been a much better outcome," Nico said bluntly. 

"What happened?" Virgil asked.

"Well, he uh..." Nico paused, looking embarrassed. He, well... He broke my arm by throwing me into a wall." He rubbed his arm at the memory.

"What!?" They all screeched in shock.

"He hurt you?" Thomas asked concerned. 

Nico sighed, embarrassed. "Yeah. He uhh... He used to get mad a lot."

"What do you mean 'a lot' " Patton asked. 

"Well, uh, A lot?" Nico said. "He had anger issues, I think. And he was a bit of a control freak. He was very picky. So yeah, he got mad a lot."

"Did he..." Virgil paused, "Did he hurt you more?"

Nico sighed, "Yeah, sometimes. But it's ok I-"

Nico was cut off by the sides and Thomas attacking Nico with hugs and kisses and affection. Nico couldn't help but laugh and giggled as they loved on him. "Can I kill him!" Remus asked, "Please! Can I make him pay!" He begged.

"I have to agree with my brother for once," Roman said, "Please let us fight for your honor, Mi Amor!"

Nico laughed, "No, I'm sorry, guys. But it's in the past. It was a while ago." he said, "Besides, I've found something much better." He winked at Thomas, making them all blush. Nico laughed and enjoyed the moment.

Until his phone buzzed, bringing the mood back down when the screen name: 💀💀💀 Ex 💀💀💀. Nico sighed and turned off his phone. "Let's get back to watching some Disney." He suggested, the others agreeing happily.

* * *

It was getting late. And Nico needed to get home, as much as he didn't want to. "It's getting late, I've got to go." Thomas pouted and the sides audibly Aww'ed disappointed. 

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Thomas asked. 

"Naw," Nico said, "I'll just walk. It's not that far."

"You can't walk!" Virgil shouted, eyeshadow growing dark. "It's getting late and your house is nearly 20 minutes away! What if you get mugged or hit by a car or-"

"Virge," Nico soothed, kissing him on the forehead. "How about I text once I get home so you know I get home ok?" Virgil's eyeshadow glittered as he nodded, a small smile growing on his face. He looked at the others who looked at him almost expectantly. Nico sighed fondly before giving them all a goodbye kiss, leaving them all a flustered happy mess. 

Nico gave Thomas the last kiss, "Alright, I'm going to go. Love you."

"Love you two!" Thomas blushed and hugged Nico before he left. Once he was gone, Thomas flopped down on his couch and just squealed. Nico was so good at leaving them all a flustered gay mess.

* * *

It really was getting dark. He almost wished he asked Thomas for that ride home. But if he went back now he would be too embarrassed to do anything or be taken seriously ever again. So he just continued to walk.

He was almost halfway home when he decided to pull out his phone. He was going to turn it on, but he froze when he saw something in the reflection of the black screen. Behind him, a few feet away was a person that seemed to be following him.

It was probably just nothing. He was probably just being paranoid.

He turned on his phone and pulled up Thomas' number just in case. He glanced behind him before he started to walk faster. He couldn't stop from feeling worried the entire walk. He wasn't even halfway home yet. He looked back once more and-

He was gone.

Nico let out a sigh of relief. He must have just been paranoid. He probably turned down a different street. He could let himself relax.

He was almost halfway home then he would text Thomas goodnight. He could wait. He loves Thomas so much. He sighed happily as he passed an alleyway but froze before he passed it as his phone dinged. He got a text. Maybe it was Thomas checking in in him.

It wasn't. 

💀💀💀 Ex 💀💀💀: You're looking beautiful, just like always Cara de muñeca

Nico felt his heart sink and felt himself start to shake as a new message arrived. It was a photo. A photo of him. Looking at his phone. His head snapped up and he looked into the ally way. He went to move but a hand grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into the darkness of the ally.

* * *

The flustered, lovey-Dovey-nes had faded away as Virgil paced around the room. Anxious out of his mind. It had been 26 minutes and 45 seconds. He made Logan keep track. And Nico still hadn't texted Thomas back. Thomas just kept starring at his phone, waiting, while the others tried to calm Virgil.

"He probably just took a detour or something," Patton said, "Maybe he just found a cat?"

Virgil was left unfazed as he paced anxiously. "Perhaps he arrived home and fell asleep before he could text Thomas?" Logan suggested. Virgil shrugged as he chewed on his thumbnail. 

"It's ok, Virgil." Roman soothed, "I'm sure that everything is alright."

"I- I don't know..."

"Well-" Thomas' phone began to ring, shocking him, making him almost drop his phone. "It's Nico!"

"Answer it!" Virgil shouted, using his demon Voice. 

Thomas panicked and pressed the answer button. "Nico!" Thomas greeted, "Did you get home safe?" he asked.

The line was quiet for a second before Nico answered. "U-uh. No. Something came up."

Thomas ground and the sides watched him unable to hear the conversation, confused. "What do you mean? What happened?" And if that phrase didn't strike fear in Virgil's heart. 

"Um well. You know my ex I talked about? The shitty one?"

Thomas nodded before realizing that Nico couldn't see him, "Yeah?"

"Well, I just had a bit of a... Run in...With him..."

Thomas gasped, the sides growing even more nervous. "Oh my god, are you ok?" He asked. 

"Yeah... Yeah... I'm sorry but can you come pick me up please?" Nico asked. "I'm closer to your house than mine and i-" Nico sniffled over the phone, breaking Thomas' heart. 

"Of course," Thomas said, getting up and grabbing his car keys. "I'll be right there. Just give me a minute ok?"

"Ok. Can you stay on the phone while you come get me?" Nico asked.

"Of course," Thomas said.

"What's going on?" Virgil demanded, freaking out.

"Nico ran into his Ex," Thomas said away from his phone, "You all stay here, ill be right back.

"No way!" Virgil growled, "I'm going with you!" 

"Virgil i-"

"I'm going with you." He said firmly in his deep voice. 

Thomas sighed, "Alright, let's just hurry." Thomas said as he hurried outside with Virgil on his tail. 

It didn't take them long to get to where Nico was, Virgil advising him to take some shortcuts were he could go at the very top of the speed limit without traffic. 

Thomas quickly jumped out of the car and gasped when he saw Nico. His glasses were cracked and he had a black eye already forming. His lip was split and bloody and there was dried blood trickling down his nose and mouth. "What did he do you, Nico!" Thomas gasped out as he helped Nico into the car, Virgil started patching him up immediately.

"He found out I was dating someone else and claimed I was cheating on him." Nico sighed, "I told him we broke up almost two years ago but he just yelled at me and said I don't get to break up with me. And the only way ill be allowed to leave is when he's done." He sighed. "He's a nut case..."

"Were calling the police after this," Virgil insisted. "That fuckers gonna pay." He growled.

"We can do that when we get home, ok?" Thomas said. Nico nodded and Virgil deemed that an acceptable answer.

* * *

Virgil insisted on carrying Nico in the house, to avoid aggravating potential other injures. 

The others seemed to be waiting for them to get back because the moment they stepped through the door, All eyes were on them. "Nico!" They all cried out. Virgil sat Nico on the couch and Logan started to help bandage him up the best they could with the others asked questions and comforted him.

"Guys, I'm fine." Nico said, "Really!"

"Look at yourself," Janus argued, "You look like you've just got beaten to a pulp. You are clearly not fine!"

Nico sighed. Janus was right after all.

It took a while, but Logan and Virgil had finished cleaning Nico up and bandaging him. Virgil pushed him and Thomas to make a police report and by the time that was done, they were left stressed and exhausted. 

"Movie marathon?" Patton suggested. 

Everyone looked at Nico, silently questioning if he was ok with that. "Nico smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good."

They put in a movie and got comfy. They were just about to press play when Nico's phone went off again. Then again. Then again. 

They all could guess who it was.

Nico sighed and opened his texts. Nico's jaw dropped as he looked at his screen. "Nico, what's wrong?" Logan asked.

Nico sighed, handing his phone to Thomas how looked at the screen and gasped before showing it to the others. It was a few pictures of Nico's apartment. Nico's apartment that he thought his ex didn't know about. Nico sighed. He was just tired of this insane person stalking him. "Welp. Looks like I heed a new apartment..."

Thomas thought for a minute before he got an idea. He locked eyes with Roman. They both had the same idea. "Move in with me." The other sides looked at Thomas, clearly not expecting that. 

Nico just flushed, "What?"

"I know this might be a bit early, but we've been dating for a while. Instead of getting a new apartment, move in with me?" He suggested, starting to grow anxious and embarrassed he had asked. 

Nico blushed before leaning up close to Thomas and kissing him. "I'd love to." It was Thomas' turn to blush and stammer. "Let's get the movie started," Nico said, making himself comfortable tucked into Thomas' side.

The sides, all happy and glowing, nodded in agreement and Roman pressed play. 


End file.
